The Unexpected Caller
by EmilyoftheTansyPatch
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Emily's Quest. It starts when Teddy is jilted at the alter by Ilse. TEDDY & EMILY! Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own the Emily of New Moon series. It's all L.M Montgomery's.
1. Chapter 1

MY FIRST FANFICTION! HYPERNESS! HEHE…. Okay well maybe not hyper, not enough sugar for that, alright, JOYNESS! Okay, I'm done :)

Okay, this starts right after Ilse runs away from her wedding to see the proclaimed "dead" Perry, and Emily is the only "creature left in the world with a grain of sense." Okay on with the show….  
Chapter One: I Need A Ticket To Montreal!  
Emily had never in her life been so upset with anyone. Of course, when Perry had kissed her at her aunts home she had been furious, to say the least, but for Ilse to walk out on Teddy Kent at their wedding ( it didn't matter whether it had started yet, it was their wedding day) to go see another man, chum he may be, was enraging! I must go somewhere else… "Where are you going Emily, everyone is just about to eat"  
"Oh, Aunt Elizabeth, I must go back home, to stay here and watch all these people, why it's absolutely maddening"  
And then she walked out looking for all the world as calm as she could be, but inside, oh, inside she was a volcano about to erupt. She didn't even stay for the rebuke that she knew would come from Aunt Elizabeth. Soon she came upon Lofty John's bush…. Her bush really, and sat down and screamed. Oh, how good it felt just to get all the built up pension of the last few weeks off of her chest.

Teddy jumped 'What on earth was that scream? Everyone I can think of is at the…. wedding.' He thought of it with distaste. He walked towards the bush… 'It sounded as if it came from the tomorrow road. I must stop thinking of it as anything other than Lofty John's bush, it will only keep reminding me of her.' His eyes softened a bit. What am I thinking? I was all ready to be married to Ilse, but it's just as well that we didn't go on with the ceremony…. not that I really had a say in it…. he stopped, there sat the girl of his thoughts, and his dreams. Emily Byrd Starr. She was saying something…. "Now I suppose I should get back to the wedding, Aunt Elizabeth will kill me if I don't, and I do feel a sight better now that I've got that off of my chest." 'That was her'….. Teddy ran off before she could see him. 'I must get back to Montreal.' He went and packed his clothes and went to the train station for the next train to Montreal " No matter how many stops enroute it has to make, if it comes near Montreal, I want the ticket"  
The ticket master looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay sir, here's your ticket."


	2. Chapter 2

To Dylan Lee Lothian: Thanks for the review and suggestion!

Chapter 2   
Teddy sat in his seat by the window and continued to stare out the window into the bleak fog. 'Weather to match my mood. Lovely'  
The train stopped at the station in montreal. Teddy got off and turned towards home 'What a wasted trip'

When Ilse burst into Emily's room, the latter frowned at her. "Well I suppose the earthquake is over. What is left standing"  
"Ilse how could you"  
"I wrote down a list of the things you'd say. That one was the first one. The nest is, 'Aren't you ashamed of yourself? I'm not ashamed-and I'm not sorry"  
They continued to talk to each other, Emily not astounded by any of the things that Ilse said until she asked Emily to give Teddy the ring.  
" But Ilse, he left for Montreal, the day"  
"Well lucky for me that you are going to talk to a publisher that just happens to be in Montreal"  
"But Ilse... I can't... I"  
"Of course you can. It's not like it was you who jilted him"  
"No, quite the opposite, the shoe was on the other foot." Emily whispered this to the point that it was almost inaudible.  
"Emily! You don't mean to say that you are in love with Teddy Kent"  
""That's exactly what I mean." "But, you were going to stand there, and be my maid of honor, and watch me marry him. It must have been horrible for you"  
"I'll admit it was"  
"You know, Teddy once mentioned that he loved a girl, and he had wrote her a note, telling her that, but that she never wrote back to him... maybe it was you that he loved. He still loves whoever he gave that letter too. Did you ever recieve such a letter? Of course not, you would have answered it. Perhaps it got lost in the mail?" Ilse said this all very excitedly, almost all in one breath. "Emily, you must return my ring to him. I will not take no for an answer even if I have to march you up to his door and run away the minute we knock"  
" Whats to say that I won't run away"  
"Becuase being a dutiful Murry, you couldn't possibly do that. It stands against all rules of decorum"  
Emily just sniffed.

Teddy had just sat down to paint. He knew what he was going to make out of the pencils and paints sitting to his left. Against his better judgement-and will, he was going to paint a miniture of Emily. I would be properly framed and put in the back of a closet for him to drag out whenever he felt the need to torture himself. He started and within a short time he had made a sketch of her face. "Now to add color. Its not like I don't know her well enough." He had spent endless hours gazing at her wihout her knowing. Just as he had gotten to her eyes...an uncanny puple-grey that he had never seen on anyone but her. 'Just another thing that makes her special'  
Just seconds after that he heard a know on the door. "Emily... co...c..come in." The last part was barly whispered as he felt utterly drained.

A/N Hello everyone. another chapter done. Yeah, I know Cliffhanger, I'm sorry, but my computer sits right in front of the air conditioner, and my hands are frozen... weeping :( 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so… yes I do realize the last time I updated this it was over four years ago, and I'm sorry, but I hit what might be called MAJOR writer's block, and just kinda… abandoned the story. But anyway, to anyone who was reading this, following it, loved it and was disappointed by no updates… I am really sorry. So, anyway, without further ado…

Chapter 3

"Thank you, Teddy," the words were said in a bit of a brusque manner as Emily was uncomfortable-actually uncomfortable would be an understatement of the emotions that were coursing through her, making her feel faint with nervousness, giddy with joy of seeing Teddy again, and dread of the situation that had once again brought them together.

She stepped into the house and waited for Teddy to direct her to a sitting room. Sitting would be good at this point. Very good. Maybe then Teddy wouldn't be able to see her shaking.

"Um… the house is something of a mess right now, what with me having been gone, and plans to remain gone… for awhile…" Teddy blushed as he said these words that alluded to his almost marriage to Ilse.

'What could I have been thinking asking Ilse to marry me? How could I have even entertained the idea that I could have pretended to never love Emily, to be so close to her, and to have her permanently taken away from me.' He could only feel immense relief that he had been left at the alter. As these thoughts raced through his head he realized that Emily was merely looking at him, waiting for him to take her farther than the foyer.

"Oh! Well, I'm afraid that the parlor has been shut since… right. But my art room is somewhat inhabitable."

"That's will be fine. I've come here on somewhat official business anyway."

"Sounds ominous" Teddy said, cracking a smile and quirking a brow, trying desperately to bring back some of the levity to their relationship which had faded away since the four friends had gone their separate ways.

"Mmm." A non-committal sound was the closest Emily could come to talking at the moment. She was also beginning to make Teddy nervous.

"Follow me." As Teddy began to walk to the art room with Emily following him when he stopped and realized that he had left the painting of her sitting out in the open to dry. Emily, who wasn't able to comprehend the sudden stop and ran directly into his back. Teddy gasped and turned around to tell Emily that he was sorry, could she come back another time, he had been mistaken about any room in the house being presentable. And that was when he noticed her eyes.

They were big and round, full of that wonderful color that couldn't completely be captured-goodness knows he had tried often enough- and they were full of sadness, they weren't full of life like they normally were, and he wondered how much more of Emily's life he was missing out on.

"Sorry Em, I just got caught up in my thoughts."

"It's alright, I understand." Even though Ilse had told her Teddy had loved another, a part of her believed that the reason Teddy was acting so odd was because he was depressed over being rejected, and that he didn't want to see her, as she was could only be an extension of Ilse, despite how close she and Teddy had once been.

So Teddy took her back to his art room, hoping that she wouldn't feel like looking around, hoping that she wouldn't see her picture and realize that he was hopelessly in love with her, and at the same time, hoping the complete opposite, hoping that she would see all this and end the agony that had become a daily part of his life-the life he was living without her.

Ok guys, so this is it (although I do believe it is my longest chapter yet) and I realize it probably is a bit darker than my other chapters, but I really wanted to explore their feelings… and I can only imagine that they would be depressed over never being with the one they loved. So I hoped you liked it, review if you want, because to be honest, I do love feedback. :D


End file.
